


【Joker(2019)】Femme Fatale

by MelancholyVivian



Series: The Velvet Underground [1]
Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 不明显的钢棒, 是凤凰丑割破了希斯丑的脸, 自述体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：一位小丑帮成员的自述——“难道，你就真的不想知道，我们为什么会臣服于他吗……”
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (TDK 2008), Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Velvet Underground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713316
Kudos: 17





	【Joker(2019)】Femme Fatale

一个小丑转过身，他拒绝摘下面具，即使命他戴上面具的人从未正眼看过他，可他藏在面具后，坚称这才是自己。

面对阿卡姆反射出惨白的瓷砖，那上面飘荡一颗痛苦而未被满足过的头颅，正在自述：

“难道，你就真的不想知道，我们为什么会臣服于他吗？

我对这个问题的回答，或是接下来要讲述的这个故事，其实连我自己也不太相信。我搞不清自己是如何陷入那种狂热，并且至今也走不出来的。

他给我们下了蛊，但更是我们自己心甘情愿钻进去的。

我宁可这就是我的终结，也不愿意看着银行收回房子，和哥谭里千千万万个随意被政客捡起和撇弃的垃圾一样活着。

我的回忆并不完整，世界上没有精确的描述可以勾勒出他身边的色彩。更进一步说，正是如此，我们才画不够、写不够，也说不够……

如今我在阿卡姆的隔间里踱步，脑子里还是散不去他半长的绿头发、那双散发无法言说魅力的绿眼睛、红西装、红色的眉毛——小巧可爱的两道“红眉毛”、蓝色的妆容……以及他身体更多的部分，红色，都是红色……还有地上的鲜血，那是我们被他抽打出来的爱，爱情也是鲜红的……

可我被关在这里，无法继续跪在地上仰视他——尽管他个子很矮，但从哥谭潮湿的地面往上注视，他身材颀长，手里持着香烟和鞭子，红色包裹下的他比任何魔鬼都要高大，使得远处的一切建筑：塔楼、教堂、大厦……都为他所遮挡住了。

我们看不见，我们只能看见他……

所以他——他到底是什么样的一个人呢？

他是赌场里的骰子，哪怕被人动过手脚，哪怕这粒点着红蓝色的骰子曾经被人肆意揉搓，棱角都磨平了，可我们还是要鬼使神差地不断和他纠缠，因他随机投出来的数字备受折磨或万分欣喜。

往往……往往……他只需一个吻，甚至一个鞋印，就能在我们的一生上签署下统治与屈从的契约，他知道如何利用双重性的权利，也知道如何操控我们的狂热……

长着女暴君的模样，却又的的确确是个男人，一个曾经叫Arthur Fleck的男人，一个从今往后只能叫Joker的男人，自我介绍时，他擅以特有的姿态摆动骨头，扭着腰和臀，把我们带到了死亡的边缘，尖牙在一声鞭响后射出毒液：

‘叫我Joker……’

谁要是胆敢叫错他的名字，就得伏在地上认罪。

我们中有人会带着游戏的心态，藏匿在面具后，悄悄叫那个已被他彻底揉碎的名字——

‘Arthur……’

有人企图征服他，把链圈戴到他脖子上，可他红色的嘴角是最为残酷的镇压，使我们对他强烈的感情里透出一半惧怕一半狂热，但没有人怨恨他。

他摁我们的头，迫使我们速度更快些，那根被含住的短小阴茎是情欲的权杖，都为他一人拥有。看到他仰头发出淫秽和火热的尖叫，嫉妒在我们中迅速传递，于是我们一个接着一个试图得到他的认可，晚上在市中心点燃的火，最初的火种就来源于他的肚子里。

在这种场合下，还有谁会记得那位试图往他脖子上戴项圈的人呢？

这人最终还是要跪在他脚边，他要么用指尖点住你面具后的额头，要么就让你躺在地上，蹭到发亮的棕色皮鞋整个压住了你的脸，隔着塑料面具，留下红色的印记。

如果他真是个女人，穿上高跟鞋，指不定鞋跟就要刺进叛徒的眼睛里，踩烂那颗窥视主人的眼睛——他会这样干，他几乎没有同理心，快乐是他唯一的准则，你会感觉自己变形了，可你，竟然和他一样感受到了快乐，因为他说：

‘这样会很残忍吗？会。我就是残忍的，但这还不是最残忍的，背叛才是。你不顺我的心意，就是背叛我，你只是一个和其他人长着同一副脸的奴隶，却忤逆我的意思……’

我们都带着同一副脸，我们都不重要，我们是他的拥趸，我们只需要把他从哥谭肮脏的泥沼里抬起来，我们曾经长什么样、拥有什么样的家庭、做着什么工作，不重要，都不重要，我们是一群虫，一群一模一样的奴隶，而这里却永远、永远只有一个他，一个猩红色的主人。

夜晚连绵的车辆着火时，纵火焚烧背后的烟雾中，也只有一个红色身影显现，他在狂笑，笑声被照进报纸里，可媒体不敢放出，谁听到了他的笑声，都要受诅咒地跳起舞，跳到他的脚边，搂他的腰，被他收服……

他时不时大笑着说出最恶毒的话，笑声像刀片，可以藏在口袋里，冷不丁割破你皮肤：

“Give in……Give in ……Give in……”

我坐在这间精神病院里，除了被带进电疗室外，唯一有意义的就是从早到晚期待一件事——再一次闻到他的烟味。

这可真是折磨，瞧他，至死不疲地折磨我们。

无论我们身在何方，都离不开他的红色阴影，他像红死病，无孔不入，脱离了时间和空间的限制……而在我的隔壁、再隔壁，还有无数位患上这热病的人……

回想起来，我们情愿被他以爱的形式折磨，再反过去折磨他，一根接一根粗壮的阴茎反复折磨他身体里的一个小肉点，此般折磨他，他也折磨我们……哪怕如此，我们也不再渴望为了偿还无端的债务而被富人们当作驴子一样往前赶的生活，被成群塞进羊圈的畜生，先剪我们的毛，再割我们的肉，最后吮吸我们的血……

让他吸干我们的血液吧，同样是折磨，他和哥谭，同样是两条诱惑的毒蛇，他们同样又可怕、又柔软，他们同样是我们的主人，也同样是我们的婊子，额头刻着数字让人摘取。

我们每个人都踩着哥谭这座城市，而他也被我们每个人都压在身下操干。

有什么区别呢？

唯一的区别——哥谭是残酷而美丽，他的命令却是美丽而又残酷的。

可我们都是没有远见的人，我们只想要先甜后苦，被哥谭磨得早已看不见未来，也不打算继续等待，只希冀当下享受他炙热的抚摸，感受他指尖下的兴奋，那种爱抚迅速、狂热、丝毫不拖泥带水……

我们由此兜售掉了灵魂，自愿戴上象征奴隶的面具任他鞭打。

他像个女人一样尖声呻吟，却是在我们头顶上发出的叫声，他的小丑妆独一无二，因此无论何时何地，他都要高人一等。

我们的狂热，如果定要深究一个原因，只是各取所需。

可惜，绝对的臣服也不能换来他残酷无情的爱，我们越顺从，他的眼里越没有我们，以至于戴着小丑面具的人群时时刻刻都游走在城市老化的电线之上，掉下去摔死的人，他便以大笑声回应骨头的粉碎……我说不明白，他应当是享受的，就像我们轮番往他身体里撞一样享受，但进入他的人永远不够多，一如摔死的人永远不够多……

他西装笔挺，总是包裹每一寸肌肤，我们不着寸缕。到了晚上他也要在红绸缎的包裹下接受火烧火燎的目光洗礼。

而这也并不重要，当我们围住他，排着队伍准备把狂热灌进他身体时，他只要岔开腿，用绕着鞭子的手指指自己双腿之间，那里的突起并不明显，他踮起来的脚尖却同石膏像一样肃穆镇静，想来他身体里依旧有克制的部分，但他的眼神又太过严酷和诱惑……

‘我唯一想做的事情，是你现在低下脑袋，跪倒我面前，我如果不鞭打你，你就不许呻吟。’

他可真是残酷啊……

他牵着一根绳，绳那边系着一只发情的狗——是我，也是其他人——这只狗戴着小丑面具，两簇绿色的塑料假毛一晃一晃，它三天前还是华尔街的精英，但他亲吻Joker漆皮的脚尖，并自愿降格为一个动物、一个所有品、一个漂亮疯子的小玩偶……

再也没有束缚了。

我们的自尊被他扯住红绳的纤手握住，他好像要从我们身体里剜出那颗还连着血管的心脏，我们关乎激情的根本就这样被他漫不经心攥住，他想碾碎就碾碎，他要丢弃就丢弃，我们心脏从此只因为他的鞭笞而跳动，其余时间，只是静静地等待他的到来。

等待是故事里我最不愿意讲述的部分，空虚感并非因为不携带任何情感而令我们焦虑，恰恰是因为饱含了过多情感而叫人痛苦不堪，他到来时，是带着温柔还是残忍？是命令还是抚慰？

太多的问题作祟。

他正是如此利用了男人们的欲望，一步步抽离众人的自我，使面具小丑们脑中只有他一个人，任何疑惑都始终围绕他产生……等待……煎熬的等待啊，你们可知道我度过了什么样的日子？

他每次呼吸，我们都在等待。

有一团烟从他化着红蓝色的妆容里喷薄而出，我们窒息，他却大笑。

他是疯子，我们都是疯子，但所有人聚集在一起，便是哥谭最正常的一帮人。我们的打砸和纵火、公认违抗秩序，在你们看来不可思议，可在我们眼里只是爱情的责任罢了——我们要让他快乐，终极的快乐诞生于混乱，我们喜欢俯视翘着二郎腿的他，看他高跟鞋或皮鞋的鞋底，那里沾着我们的情欲，还有和他鞭子一样纤细柔软的小腿……

谁会爱他花了的妆容？爱他汗津津的漂亮额头？

我们。

我们在火里，烟雾里，也在对他说：‘我爱你。’

被我们亲吻的脸上还散发着油彩迷人的香气，也许是他的香味，更也许，他已经和油彩融为一体，包括他们的气味、他们的颜色，更重要的是他确实如颜料一样可以涂抹到任何人身体上——包括我，都染上了他的颜色再也褪不掉。

‘来吧，跪下亲我的脚。’

于是我们聚拢过去，缓慢脱掉了他的那只皮鞋，而他里头套着白色的袜子，因此他们便收获了鞭子下一只被泡沫包裹的足尖，完美的轮廓，纤细的脚踝连接着优雅的曲线，性此刻如此具像化……

犯罪和性是分不开的，什么东西和性分得开呢？被鞭笞和去破坏也是一体的。

我们为他所压抑的情绪都跟着一根鞭子走动，他让我们逼停警车，我们便毫无顾忌地抓住身着制服的人，像蜂拥而上的食人鱼，撕碎他不喜欢的东西。等到夜晚，我们依旧会变成一簇食人鱼——性的食人鱼，把他包围在中间，让他做吻中人。

我们依旧是啃噬血肉的食人鱼，可他，唯独他，有本领用最娇俏的方式把我们的牙齿一根根拔掉了……

在象征进攻的牙齿残骸上，他扭着胯部，细软的腰肢远超这座城市里任何束腰的妓女，眼神完全不在乎我们，因为他知道，我们至死都会围绕在他身边，因此他便肆意挥霍了我们的狂热。

可怎么办呢？这种狂热是无限的，永无止境，这副面具长在了脸上，早已与血肉融为一体，逃不开了……

即便如此，我们还是要在怒火中烧的皇后面前折叠起过分的狂热，谁要是贪婪，谁就会下一个死。

欲望的放纵是有限的，但他浑身上下散发的红色气味却是无穷的，哪怕在夜晚，我们也能嗅到他的红西装，有段时间，他不常穿皮鞋了，真换上了红色高跟。他坐在高个子的肩膀上，全然把戴着面具的高个子当作了坐骑，是一只奔跑迅猛、稳重而可靠的动物，他的屁股只占据了半边肩膀，一只高跟鞋在足尖晃悠，鞋后帮撞着脚后跟，另一只脚，稳稳踩在了高个子的手心里，如此娇小、如此无力却饱含权威，仿佛那里有尊王座，而他的身体就是权杖本身，谁都不能抗拒。

他不是自愿成为暴君，是我们的崇拜和俯视升格了他的色彩。

还记得被食人鱼小丑们撕咬的警察吗？

他亲自拷问这群人。众目睽睽之下，穿着高跟鞋的脚伸到了警察的两腿间，就那样半只脚立着，半只脚踩在椅子上，像刀刃前段一样的足尖往前滑，滑到最里面，我们能听到鞋跟的哒哒声，还有他被挑动的喘息，可无论信徒们有多涨热，Joker才是最兴奋的那个人。

‘你审问我？还是我审问你？’

‘亲爱的，你审问我，鞭子在你手中。’

‘那我该怎么审问你？我的小警察，我该问什么呢？’

眼见昔日的敌人变成我们的一员，所有人的精神更为紊乱，可他挥舞了名叫爱情的鞭子，随机打了一个人，我早说过，我们是一体，所有的小丑都被这画着红蓝彩妆的皇后训斥了。

青年警察脑袋上还戴着GCPD的帽子，可脸上的面具却证明了他与我们没有半里差距，他全然丢掉了自己。

在场所有人都丢失了自己，Joker也和我们一样——这是我们唯一欣慰的，他丢弃的那个人无影无踪。在无人知晓的故事里，他抛弃了Arthur，有谁知道后者的过往？我们只知道前者生来就牢牢掌握了权力，他学会了女人们惯用的伎俩，以极平静、洞悉一切但装作柔弱的方式吸引我们围在他身旁。

他就像突然照进哥谭的一束光，照耀我们，又使我们蒙受肉体上的痛楚，同时带来了心灵上极大的愉悦。

他温柔却黯淡的眼神也是一道鞭子，不过，他浑身上下，都是一道鞭子。红西装藏住的毒蛇尾巴，指尖飘荡的条形烟雾……这些都是鞭子！一下下抽打在我们之上，这个残酷而温柔的主人啊……

所以你便要认为——我们视他为主人，我们完全属于他。

不，不是这样的。

专制的长鞭纵然在他手上，实际上却是他属于我们，我们这些戴着假面具的小丑，压倒性地占有了他，除了我们，谁都无法再蹂躏他，我们使他疯狂的设想在整个城市产生了摧枯拉朽的影响，他可以忽视我们，但他不能被忽视。

这个癫狂的Joker身上兼具着脆弱和残酷，我们一边接受他的命令，一边又为他心碎。他手臂上业已融入苍白的伤疤，还有因为顶撞到深处而细微发出的求饶，都成为挑破我们这些病态占有者和城市暴徒此刻所剩无几的良心的尖刺。

我们如此爱他，爱得狂热，他可以坐在我们背上，而我们跪地，亲吻完他的棕色皮鞋又亲吻他走过的地面，把皮肤暴露给他，他可以踩在上面跳舞——没错，在我们身体上跳，就把我们当作街道、当作警车车盖、当作一团红布也无所谓，我们被踩疼、被踩出血来也是无所怨言……

哪怕要狠狠鞭打我们，小丑信徒也张开双臂拥抱痛楚。

还有——我们最为之享受的一件事情，是他在我们皮肤上掐灭烟头。大家收集他随意丢弃的烟头，在每根烟上都标上数字。

有多少根烟头，我们心就为他残酷的爱颤动多少次……

我们这些反抗社会安排、拒绝为条约框束的人，永远无法逃过被你们谴责，为你们咒骂，但你们大可闭上嘴，毕竟他每一道顽皮的鞭子都打在了我们的罪恶上，接而因肉体疼痛响起的快乐又弥补了全部恶劣的作为，是他毁掉了我们，诱使我们堕落，可我们在猩红的深渊里，却要叫他救世主。

我们的灵魂如此沉重，会陷进地面下到地狱里去，而他的灵魂却是轻飘飘的，像一片沾血的羽毛，羽毛飞在空中，任谁也不能彻底抓住，只能一直飞舞。路人会看见它、政客们也能看见它、还有缄口不言的喜剧演员们、城市里其他未臣服于他的恶徒……

这些人也许不想加入我们，一起戴上面具变成他的奴隶，但我相信谁都不能心安理得地在这个问题前回答否：

‘就不曾为他融化的妆容心动一秒吗？就不曾？’

他在电视上拿着笔记本，念叨他充满幻想的语句，我们游走在街上，所有人，所有看到他残酷微笑的人，都要为他的笑话折服，谁若拒绝，谁就是快乐的敌人……我喜欢用这个词——快乐的敌人……

他抓住拒绝放声微笑的人，割破他们的脸。

那个叫做Jack的青年人，就是那位昔日的警察，这爱慕他的英俊小伙子，就这样被爱的皇后留下了两道伤疤，可我们却并无同情——难道我们也有资格变得和Joker一样失去同情心了吗？

并非如此。

只因我们的妒火烧了个没完。

多希望！多希望那把刀也割进我们的嘴角，要知道，他居然如此专情地望着那个男孩，托起他的下巴，这位为众人蹂躏的皇后在信徒们面前，以最温柔的方式背叛了其他戴面具的男人，只给一个男人微笑，并且给予了他最残酷的赠礼——一道和自己一样终其一生保留的微笑。

‘亲爱的，微笑，但不许发出声音。’

他此刻是只对一个人，而非全部信徒做出了他的惩罚。

我们戴上面具欣赏他教人学会残酷的微笑，而被绑住、等待割破嘴角的人被摘下了面具，我们才发现他和我们不一样，他身上还穿着警察制服，但再一次，他丢弃了自己，我们所有人分明看见这个年轻男孩迸发出了与我们不同的情感：他爱Joker，和我们一样，但我们畏惧而不怨恨，他嫉恨却不惧怕。等到他被松绑，他也没有喊着疼痛或是其他，甚至那破开还能看到牙龈的脸也不值一提了，他抢过刀子，试图杀死我们的爱之皇后，最后却可悲地又回到了我们之间——单膝跪在地上，脸上血染红了整个警服，但他从腰间拔出枪和刀一并上交给了Joker……

把玩枪支的Joker连眉头也不皱，从疤脸青年的嘴角偷来一两滴鲜血，对着镜子抹在自己融化的妆容上，用低哑的嗓子再三命令了所有人：

“Smile……Smile……Smile……”

正如三声鞭响。

如此沉重而美妙的鞭响，你来告诉我，如何才能忘记他呢？”


End file.
